


[podfic] King Me

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Hockey is hockey, and politics is politics. There are kings of the game, and there are kings in their crowns and robes, and there isn't usually much in the way of overlap.Things change every day, though, depending on how you look at them.--In which there is a small tragedy, a great success, and a lot to learn about someone Sasha thought he knew awfully well.





	[podfic] King Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [King Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684453) by [Ferritin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferritin4/pseuds/Ferritin4). 



  
[download/streaming link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bt3n6hccagfd48c/King%20Me.mp3?dl=0) (43MB)  
1:20:57


End file.
